


Fangirl//Gawsten (geoff wigington x awsten knight)

by underscoremiles



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoremiles/pseuds/underscoremiles
Summary: In which Awsten tries to get his favorite musician to notice him on social media





	Fangirl//Gawsten (geoff wigington x awsten knight)

1:00 PM

@gloomboys: if @geoffwigington wants to shoot this bitch follow that'd be rad

1:30 PM

@gloomboys: someone talk to me im bored and otto like died and wont answer my texts

REPLIES

@stupidforboys: @gloomboys: I WAS SLEEPING! TIME ZONES EXIST AWS

@gloomboys: don't yell at me plz otter @stupidforboys

2:49 PM

@gloomboys: otto went back to sleep and I'm lonely so follow me dad? @geofwigington please?

REPLIES

@geoffwigington: im not your dad? but no thank you

@stupidforboys: EVEN SAYING HE'S NOT GONNA FOLLOW YOU HES STILL ADORABLE IM NOT EVEN MAD


End file.
